stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Jobs Suck
thumb|300px|right :Mario And Luigi look for new jobs. Overview Fed up with plumbing, Mario and Luigi have decided to look for new jobs. They attend interviews for positions as a printer store clerk, dancer, and video game designer. The brothers fail to impress the eccentric interviewers, so they decide not to get a job after all. Synopsis Mario and Luigi ride their go-kart in their quest to find new jobs. They have several interviews and job tests to attend. Their first job interview is at a printer store. The Printer Shop Owner looks over their resumes and says they look great, but it seems that Wario and Waluigi have gotten the job first. Next, a Dance Critic spots the Mario Brothers, who are disappointed with their last interview, as they walk down a street. She asks them to stop, saying that she thinks they are perfect. She then asks them to start dancing, and the Mario Brothers begin to improvise a dance. Unfortunately, the woman thinks their dance was awful, and tells them to get lost. The Mario Brothers' next job test is for a video game creator. They walk into a room where four men in suits are waiting at a table for them. The leader of the business men, Bob, asks if they have a good idea for a video game. The Mario Brothers say yes, and the business men are happy to hear it. The Mario Brothers then pitch their video game idea... which is their own adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom! The business men laugh quietly, but Bob tells them that he hates the concept. Bob shouts at the Mario Brothers to get out (and in his anger, apparently kills Terence, one of his business men accidentally), and The Mario Brothers quickly run out of the game studio. Outside, the brothers decide that they'd rather just go back to the way things were. Meanwhile, Ash is on the phone with RMA games pitching an idea for a video game based off his adventures as a Pokemon Trainer. Bob admits that it's the greatest idea the video game business has ever seen, and the four business men (the dead Terence somehow comes back to life) lol'd. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *The Printer Shop Owner. *Wario *Waluigi *Dance Critic *Bob *Joe *Terence *Phillip Locations *The Printer Shop *RMA Studios HQ Production Notes Series Continuity *Wario and Waluigi get the job of being a printer shop clerk. In The Movie, it is shown that Wario still works there as "a summer job", but whether or not Waluigi does is unknown. *In this Episode, Ash talks to RMA on a regular cellphone but in Episode 42 his cell phone resembles a pokeball. Trivia * Julian Petruzzelli, who plays Snake in season 3, makes a cameo as the printer store clerk. * The instrumental during the printer store scene is called Summer Samba/So Nice by Marcos and Paulo Sergio Valle. *Mario and Luigi's dance for the dance instructor, called Jump on It, is based on a dance that Will and Carlton perform in an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *This episode is the first time that Richard, Chris, and Matt use non-accented voices on camera. *The "ten times more dumb..." line is from Billy Madison, staring Adam Sandler. *Bob (Richard) references the RMA movie, My Lawn Mower Wants to Kill Me, which can be viewed on the SMB Youtube channel. *Ash wears a different shirt in his cameo in this episode. *Mario and Luigi's Quad is different than the one they used in'' Why catch them All?'' *This episode ends with a blooper reel. Goofs *When Mario and Luigi take off on their quad, someone can be seen behind them. *In this episode Mario and Luigi wants RMA Studios to make Video Games about them But Previous and Future Episodes Shows or mentions Mario Video games, Mario mentions Luigi Mansion in A Tale of Two Brothers, Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown and A Day in the life of Mario shows Super Smash Bros Brawl ''and in Operation: Blind Storm we see the Mario Bros and the Wario Bros Playing ''New Ssuper Mario Bros Wii Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvNcYwK3pZw Season One Category:Season One